Izuku del Fuego Helado
by davidalonso974
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Izuku no conoció a Bakugo de pequeños?¿Y si tuviera un quirk realmente fuerte? Y un Endeavor que se interesa en Izuku IzukuxMomoxUraraka
1. 1

Izuku Midoriya es un chico de 16 años, mide 1,80 y tiene musculos fuertes y compacto que le permiten moverse rápida y hábilmente, tiene el pelo blanco y liso, no es muy largo pero es lo suficientemente largo como para ocultar su ojo izquierdo detrás del pelo blanco, por ultimo sus ojos son de un color azul que recuerdan al mismo cielo

Vive únicamente con su madre Inko Midoriya, una mujer delgada de 1,60 con el pelo largo y blanco y ojos azules y por ultimo tiene un quirk que le permite enfriar levemente todo lo que toca, vive solo con ella ya que su madre le dijo que su padre Hisashi Midoriya murió en un accidente de trafico cuando su madre estaba embarazada, como a su madre no le gusta hablar de su Hisashi lo unico que sabe Izuku del hombre es que su quirk le permitía lanzar fuego por la boca

Vive solo con ella en Niseko un pueblo situado en Hokkaido y que se pasa la mayor parte del año nevado, pero eso a Izuku le encanta ya que puede practicar diariamente snowboard, su deporte favorito, eso se refleja en su habitación ya que tiene varias tablas de snowboard junto con un par de cascos, fotos suyas en la nieve practicando el deporte y de lo que más orgulloso esta de todo lo que tiene en su habitación, 3 trofeos y 10 medallas que gano en torneos de snowboard

Izuku se estaba entrando al campus de AU por que hoy es el día del examen de ingreso y el esta seguro de que aprobará, tiene plena confianza en que con su quirk y habilidad de con el pasara las pruebas, su quirk es una mutación del de su padre, solo que el fuego no sale solo de la boca si no de cualquier parte de su cuerpo, eso sin contar que es extremadamente caliente, parecen llamas sacadas del mismísimo sol, siendo comparables a la potencia de Endeavor, y la potencia solo aumentaría con el tiempo y entrenamiento, ya que el no tiene entrenamiento como tal en su quirk solo deja las llamas salir con fuerza pura, pero ahí no se queda su quirk, aparte de sus potentes llamas ardientes también tiene llamas heladas que son tan frías que todo lo que tocan lo congelan al momento, gracias a su potente y versátil quirk desde pequeño siempre fue halagado por otros niños y profesores, pero no dejo que se le subiera a la cabeza y se mantuvo con su actitud humilde y tranquila

Nada más entrar se dirigió a la sala donde se realiza el examen escrito, cuando llego vio que la sala es un auditorio enorme, cuando se dio cuenta de que se quedo parado en la puerta mirando la sala rápidamente fue al sitio que tenía adjudicado, en el sitio espero 20 minutos que fue el tiempo que tardaron en cerrar las puerta y se les entrego a todos los alumnos sus exámenes

Cuando el examen empezó y Izuku miro el examen se dijo mentalmente "Como me esperaba de UA un examen con preguntas avanzadas, pero aun así no lo suficiente como para que me sea difícil"

Los aspirantes tenían 2 horas para hacer el examen, aunque a Izuku solo le llevo una hora y diez minutos hacerlo entero

Cuando se acabo el tiempo del examen escrito se recogieron los exámenes y sin dejarles hacer nada más Present Mic se puso en el centro del auditorio y empezó a explicar la parte practica del examen "Para el examen practico os separaremos en distintas ciudades falsas que tenemos en UA, una vez estéis en la ciudad se os dará la señal para que entréis y destruyais robots para sumar puntos, hay 3 tipos de robots distintos, valorados con puntos del 1 al 3"

Mientras Present Mic explicaba Izuku vio que 3 filas delante de el un chico alto, con gafas y pelo corto y azul se levanto "Disculpe, pero según el folleto son 4 robots, si es un fallo de imprenta UA debería avergonzarse de un error asi" se quejo el chico

"Si el participante 7111 me deja terminar de explicar" Dijo Present Mic mirado al chico de gafas, para luego seguir explicando " Como iba diciendo hay 3 robots que daran puntos del 1 al 3, aparte de esos 3 robot hay un cuarto robot, ese es un obstaculo que no os dará puntos destruirlo, así que es mejor que lo evites, eso es todo" después de decir eso Present Mic se fue del auditorio mientras que los que iban a realizar el examen practico iban rumbo a su ciudad falsa asignada

Izuku camino a paso lento y tranquilo hasta la ciudad que le asignaron, cuando llego lo primero que vio fue que la mayoría de las personas allí estaban bastante nerviosas, se les notaba a simple vista, la mayoría estaban haciendo algún tipo de ejercicio de relajación para calmar sus nervios, mientras miraba a los demás participantes sintió que alguien le agarraba el hombro, cuando se giro vio al chico de gafas que interrumpió a Present Mic

"Deberías avergonzarte por tu actitud, esto es un examen serio y tu llegas aquí caminando como si no fuera nada importante, si no te lo tomas enserio vete de aquí" Le dijo el chico a Izuku

"Antes de hablarle así a alguien deberías presentarte almenos" le dijo Izuku sin prestarle demasiada importancia, su primera impresión del chico de gafas es que no se iban a llevar bien, para el punto de vista de Izuku ese chico es demasiado rígido y estricto, ese tipo de gente no pega con su estilo de vida más relajado

"Mi nombre es Tenya Iida" le respondió el ahora identificado Iida

"Yo soy Izuku Midoriya, y te recomiendo que dejes a la gente vivir su vida tranquila y como quieran, no puedes imponer tu voluntad sobre los demás, en eso consiste la libertad" le respondió Izuku a Iida de una forma que corto la conversación, Iida quiso responder pero Izuku empezó a caminar tranquilamente alejándose de Iida

Izuku camino hacia el muro y el portón enormes que no les dejaban entrar a la ciudad y se apoyo contra la pared esperando a que diesen la salida para empezar el examen, para su suerte solo tuvo que esperar 5 minutos para que el enorme portón se abriese de golpe y se escuchase a Present Mic gritar para que empiecen

Cuando Izuku escucho la salida, decidiendo que lo mejor era conseguir puntos rápido al principio para poder ir con calma más adelante, empezo a correr a una velocidad que cuando los demás participantes lo vieron pensaron que su quirk tendría que ver con la velocidad ya que en corría realmente rápido

De un momento a otro Izuku estaba en la calle principal que cruza toda la ciudad falsa, mientras corría 3 robots de 3 puntos saltaron enfrente suya para derrotarlo pero Izuku sin siquiera frenarse lanzo una llamarada bastante fuerte de su mano derecha que sirvió para destrozar los robots como si nada, mientras seguía avanzando y destrozando robots llamarada tras llamarada los robots cercanos lo detectaron como la mayor amenaza y todos se acercaron a el, pero Izuku solo expulso una gran potencia de fuego y destrozo los robots como si de un juego de niños se tratase

Todo esto era visto por los demás participantes que decidieron alejarse de el para poder ganar puntos ya que el destrozaba todos los robots sin darles oportunidad de hacer nada

Así fue durante 5 minutos, Izuku destrozando robot tras robot sin ningún esfuerzo, consiguiendo 63 puntos, ya aburrido de pelear contra los robots y seguro de que con sus puntos pasara seguro se puso a pasear mirando como lo hacían los demás, de todas las personas que miro solo 2 tenían un quirk que a Izuku le pareciese útil para ser héroe uno era el de Iida, puede que no le guste Iida pero su quirk definitivamente es útil, le permitía correr a a grandes velocidades gracias a lo que deben ser motores en sus piernas, la otra persona es una chica con la cara un poco redondeada y pelo castaño que tiene un quirk que al parecer le quita la gravedad a todo lo que toca, sin duda un buen quirk tanto para combate como para rescate, estuvo un para de minutos mirando como todos derrotan robots hasta que de repente se escucho un gran estruendo y hubo un temblor en la ciudad falsa

Cuando Izuku vio un inmenso robot destrozando edificios pensó " Wow ese robot es enorme, pero no me dará puntos ni ninguna ventaja derrotarlo, mejor me voy a dar otro pequeño paseo en los dos minutos que quedan"

Cuando se giro para irse escucho un grito de dolor y se volvió a girar para mirar, alli vio a la chica de la cara redonda con el pie atrapado debajo de escombros y el 0 puntos muy cerca de ella mientras veía eso Izuku se puso a pensar "Desde aquí con la poca precisión que tengo con mis llamas, si ataco al robot ella va a salir mal, si voy con las calientes la voy a quemar y si voy con las llamas heladas la voy a congelar, tengo que acercarme, espero llegar a tiempo" se dijo mentalmente Izuku para luego salir corriendo hacia la chica lo más rápido que pudo

Cuando el robot estaba ya apunto de pisarla, la chica estaba en pánico pensando que iba a morir, pero antes de que la pisara vio como Izuku se frenaba a su lado y extendía su brazo derecho hacia el robot, justo cuando extendio el brazo hacia el robot y le apunto con su mano abierta una inmensa llamarada azul oscuro salió de su mano, cuando la llamarada salió de la mano del chico noto que la temperatura del lugar bajo drásticamente

Izuku después lanzar su llamarada se giro hacia la chica y le pregunto "¿Estas bien?" cuando la chica fue a responder lo vio esta vez fijándose más en el, sus preciosos ojos azules, en una cara angelical, fijándose en los rasgos del chico ella empezó a ruborizarse, cuando se dio cuenta de que no le respondió y sin ser capaz de responder verbalmente simplemente asintió con la cabeza

Cuando Izuku fue a liberarla de los escombros escucho a Present Mic gritar el final del examen, pero sin darle mucha importancia siguió quitando los escombros, mientras los quitaba decidió hablar un poco con la chica que seguía ruborizada mirando como le quitaba los escombros de la pierna

"Soy Izuku Midoriya, ¿Tu como te llamas? Por cierto estas roja ¿Tienes frío? Igual me pase de potencia, no quería que te enfermarás" Le dijo Izuku a la chica

Como buena mente pudo la chica le respondio "No te preocupes por lo del frio estoy bien, me llamo Ochako Uraraka, gracias por salvarme Midoriya-kun"

"No tienes que agradecer, y llámame Izuku mejor" Le respondió Izuku mientras quitaba la ultima piedra de encima de su pierna y la ayudaba a levantarse, mientras se levantaba Uraraka miro por primera vez donde estaba el robot enorme para ver algo que la hizo jadear de sorpresa

Mientras se iban rumbo a la salida Uraraka miraba todavía con sorpresa el lugar donde Izuku la salvo, el robot esta totalmente congelado, pero eso no es lo sorprendente, lo sorprendente es que el robot de 20 metros de altura todavía tenía otros 10 metros de hielo por encima de el y por detrás suya había otros 40 metros de hielo que terminaban aun más arriba que que el robot por otros 20 metros más o menos, el robot parecía estar dentro de un glaciar sacado del mismísimo polo norte

Mientras Izuku y Uraraka se dirigían a la salida donde estaba Recovery Girl curando a los heridos en la sala de observación estaban todos de piedra por el enorme poder que acababan de ver de un participante que se nota que no tiene ningún entrenamiento con su quirk ya que usa pura fuerza bruta a la hora de pelear, pero acaba de congelar el 0 puntos junto con media calle y no parece si quiera cansado

"Me gusta ese chico" Dijo la heroina profesional Midnight con una voz sensual

"Sin duda es fuerte, pero no acoses sexualmente a los alumnos Midnight" le respondió el director Nezu a la nombrada

"Sin duda vamos a tener varios profesionales preguntando por el cuando se celebre el festival deportivo y cuando se suban los videos del examen a la página web del centro" volvio a hablar el director con una sonrisa, a sus ojos el chico es muy interesante, nunca había visto un quirk tan potente en un chico tan joven, sin duda en cuanto tenga un entrenamiento adecuado sera una gran potencia de combate

Mientras tanto de vuelta con Izuku dejo a Uraraka con Recovery Girl y se despidió con una sonrisa, Izuku tenía un viaje de 2 horas para volver a su casa y no quería llegar cuando este anocheciendo así que se dio prisa

Despues de un agotador viaje ceno con su madre mientras le contaba como le fue en el examen para posteriormente irse a dormir

Rápidamente paso una semana en la que Izuku no hacia gran cosa, durante esa semana se dedico la mayor parte del tiempo a hacer snowboard y a correr por la nieve para mantenerse en buena forma física

Así que por fin después de una semana de larga espera Izuku recibió la carta de UA con los resultados del examen

En la carta había un proyector del director felicitandole por pasar el examen de ingreso y avisando le de que tiene un plazo de una semana para mudarse a los dormitorios de UA


	2. aviso

se me ocurrió una idea para la historia y me encanta pero no cuadra con lo que tenia pensado para esta historia asi que voy a hacer un capitulo 1 nuevo y seguir la historia desde ahi pero el quirk y el emparejamiento de izukuxmomoxuraraka siguen igual


End file.
